1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a print control system that includes a printing device, and to a print control method.
2. Related Art
A print control system that prints on print media and produces receipts with a printing device as controlled by a print control device is described, for example, in JP-A-2011-108097. In this type of print control system, the printing device and a print control device are connected over a network and communicate through the network. A barcode scanner or other devices may also be connected to the printing device.
When building a system in which a printing device (printer) to which another device is connected and a print control device communicate over a network, the system must be compatible with configurations in which a printing device with a printing function and the print control device communicate over a network, and configurations in which other devices may be connected to the printer.